The Diary Of A Strippers Daughter
by angel-temptations
Summary: All the naruto characters are forced to keep a diary because of a stupid letter they got from their English teacher. PLUS SAKURA'S MOMS A STRIPPER!. Highschool fic! Romance? Drama? You Decide! Review and tell me what you want!
1. Team 7 and the eldest Uchiha

Diary of a strippers daughter

**Sakura's pov**

Dear Diary,

What do you get when you put a stipper and a ninja together? The Answer: Me

That's right, I'm the daughter of a pole dancer. I'm so proud! NOT!!! Do you have any idea how embarrasing that is? You should see her when she goes to "adult" parties. She dances like a slut. I'm not even joking. I try not to curse, but that's the only word that can describe the way she dances! But that's not all! One day she wanted to have a mother-daughter day, and she tryed to teach me to strip! How embarrasing is that! Oh no, it gets worse... When I invite friends over, if they're guys, she flirts with them and she's 34! My dad says this is normal. What's normal about your boyfriend thinking you 34 yr old mother is hotter?!?** NOTHING **!

My friends are all like " Your moms so cool!" Well she's not so cool when your trying to get some sleep for your big math test the next day and you hear animal sounds coming from your parents bedroom! Can you say **GROSS**? I have never told anyone about this and I never will.

Okay...Let's change the subject before I completely make you sick. My name is Sakura Haruno and I have long pink hair ( mid back) and sea green eyes. I'm currently 14 and my birthdays on March 28th. I have my moms porcelien skin and my dads short temper. Everyone says I've got my moms looks but I have failed to see this.

My best friends or girl friends ( close friends that just happen to be girls) are Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuuga, and Tenten ?...What is Tentens last name? Anyways they said they've seen guys checkin' me out all the time but I highly dout that. I mean come on. Who would want to date me? I have a huge forehead and I'm a total klutz. Even Ino says I have a huge head! Just yesterday when I went to the ramen shop she says a blonde guy was checkin' me out! HUGE forehead! HELLO?

Well, tommorrow is my first day of highschool as a freshmen. I can't wait! BUT, knowing me I'll probably spill my lunch on the schools meanest, richest, most popular cheerleader in all of Kohona High. Yay for me! I better bet some sleep or I'll look like a zombie with bed head...Or my mom after a night of Noah's ark in the bedroom...

Sakura Haruno

**o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Sasuke's pov**

Journal,

Ok, let's get one thing straight. If you read this I'll kill you. If your name's Itachi, I'll kill you. If you have blonde hair, wear an orange jumpsuit, and love ramen, I'll kill you. Any questions. No, Good.

My name's Sasuke Uchiha. **Not** Sasuke-_kun_

I hate Itachi, Naruto, and sex- crazed fan-girls. I love nothing, my hobbie is training, my goal is to kill my brother and my dreams are none of your buisness.

In case your wondering I don't like you. You are the reason I have to do this.You are the reason I have to spend precious time wasted because, I have to write in this dumb thing when I could be training! But no... I have to write about my day for a whole freakin' school year so I won't fail. Thanks alot Kakashi, thanks a whole lot. By the way, if your late tommorrow, for the first day of school I'll shove your Icha Icha paradise so far up you ass you won't able to shit straight! Man, you one sucky english teacher..

**BUT...**

If your name's Itachi and your from the Uchiha clan I have a message for you : **DIE!!!!!!** Crawl back into the hell hole you came from and stop screwing up my life! What did I do to deserve such a low life brother?!?! I'm sick of even thing about you. I'm going to train so I can kill you faster.

Sasuke Uchiha

P.s. - Itachi, stop leaving dead bodies in the freezer! It scares the crap out of me when I go to get a fugde pop...

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Naruto's pov**

Journal,

Hey!!!!!! Guess what Kakashi-sensei!?!?! Your my English teacher this year!!!!! Believe it! Can you tell Iruka-sensei I said hi? Anyways, guess what else!!!

I saw this girl at the ramen shop the other dayand she was **HOT!!! ** She had long pink hair and the purest emerald eyes I've ever seen! I think I'm in love, Kakashi-sensei!!! She was 10x better looking than any girls in those perverted books you read!!! I think I heard Ino call her Sakaru or something. I'll ask her tommorrow.

Man, I cant wait for tommorrow!! I'm going to burst with excietment!!!! What if I see the same girl tommorrow?!?! wHAT IF SHE ASKS ME OUT!!! What if we get married!!! Man I can't wait! **BELIEVE IT!!!!!!!**

Naruto Uzamaki

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Itachi's pov**

Journal,

My name is Itachi Uchiha I'm 18 and currently a member of Akatsuki. I have black hair and could kill you if I wanted to, but your not worth my time. I think this whole 'Journal' thing is completely idiotic, but I suppose to my foolish little emo brother, it's his dream come true. Gay Little Emo Bastard...

I hate everything, love nothing, and if you try to get in my way, you will be killed. You have been warned.

Itachi Uchiha

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**So, there it is!!! How do you like it?! Hate, love, It's okay? Review and tell me!!!!! PLEASE!!!! The more reviews the faster I'll update. BUT! I can be very lazy so without motivation so I might not update every week. Review and tell me what you want in the story! I'll probable update on either Mondays, Wensdays, or Fridays depending on my schedule and reviews. Thanx!**

**Ja ne for now**

** angel-temptations**


	2. Sakura fluff!

The diary of a strippers daughter

**Sakura's POV**

Dear Diary,

I swear, I've been sitting here for at least 45 minutets and the teacher still isn't here! Where are you!?!

Luckily there are plenty of hot guys here. For example:

1) The guy in the back with the red hair and a tatoo..HOT

2) The guy next to the window with raven hair and onyx eyes..HOT

3) The guy with blonde hair and orange jacket...IS PICKING HIS NOSE! EW, GROSS!! It's so gross but I can't rip my eyes away...

Ok, where was I? Hot guys..Hmmm...The guy with the green spandex and busy eyebrows...U.G.L.Y OMG he's coming this way! Help!!! S.O.S!

"Hello my sweet blossom! My name is Lee and I will protect you with my life. Will you be my girlfriend?" His teeth made this wierd 'Ping' sound and the rest of the class sweat dropped. It was kinda wierd...

O.o "Um... no..." I sorta felt bad because he started crying, that is until he sceamed 'I have failed you Guy-sensei!!! NOOOooo" Then I edged my way to the back and found a spot all by myself, it was actually really nice.

I closed my eyes and could hear the bird chirping and practically feel the spring wind blow through my hair. Finally I got to relax..For about 10 seconds. Then I felt a tall figure hovering above me, and with what I could tell a huge amount of chakra_** (yes, they are in a ninja highschool). **_ My eyes fluttered and I looked at the tall man leaning over me. My eyes eased up from his waist slowly to his face, and he was gorgeous! He had long black hair in a loose ponytail, sinful crimson eyes, and scars extending from them, giving the look of maturity. From what I could tell, he probably had a nice body too. Wait! I'm starting to think like my mom...Uh oh.

I didn't know what to say. "Yes?" His face was emotionless so I couldn't read his emotions but I sure could feel his eyes glaze over my body. I blushed at the thought of this. 'He's just seeing if were a potiental threat or not' I reassured myself so my inner wouldn't get any perverted thoughts.

"Your in my seat." That was it, just 4 simple words and here my Inner self was rambling on how he was going to confess his love for us and we start to have a mad makeout session. WTF That is why I never let her have control of our body.

My thoughts were errupted when a rough crackle broke in and the faint smell of fish sticks sufficated the air. " Did ya hear him girlie? He said get your slutty ass up!" A smug smirk was resting resting on one of the ugliest creatures I have ever seen, heck, he even gave Lee a run for his money. I noticed he was slightly taller than the other man but no where near as cute. He was kinda on the chubby side with bluish green skin, and...were those gills on his face? Ok, this is wierd.

Just to test his patience I replied with a simple answer, "Yes." Man I was practically begging to die, I mean, that giant sword on his back wasn't intimidating...OMG! I'm gonna die. When did he get here anyways?

The smirk disappeared and then came back almost instantly. "Then why aren't you moving? I don't think Itachi and I want to have your repulsive smell lingering on our seats for to long otherwise it might stay there." It must have taken him an hour to come up with that. Bravo, he can talk!

I want to get ripped in half otherwise I wouldn't have blurted this out, " Well, I'm not moving cause' your big ass is taking up the whole damn isle, and your right, you don't think because you brain isn't big enough to process even half the words I saying. As for repulsive, don't you think that word is a little big for your vocabulary?," I paused for a moment so the words could sink in then I finished off with this "Well it was fun talking to you fish sticks, but I think I'm loosing intelligent points. Bye-Bye."

I gave a little wave and then adverted my attention to the guy known as Itachi whose eyes seemed to be holding amusement along with the smirk that seemed to be taunting. Then he spoke "Move Kisame,and let the girl pass." His eyes never seemed to leave mine as he said this. I was actually surprised, I barely new him and yet I already marked him as the strong, silent type. To be honest I thought he was gonna let fish face kill me.

Kisame just seemed to glare at Itachi with hatred burning in those beady black eyes until he gave a loud grunt and stepped aside. Then I picked up my things, shoved then in my black and pink messenger bag, and was about to walk right in between the two when Itachi stepped in front of me, blocking my path.

Instead of stabbing me or doing any of the other extreamly dangerous scenarios playing in my head he gracefully bent down, gently picked up my hand, bringing it to his warm red lips, he gave it a light peck, letting his lips linger for a moment before breaking the heated touch. My hand felt like it was on fire! My mouth must have been hanging open I was so surprised. Kisame looked equally astonished and confused. Itachi bent down to were his lips barely grazed my ear, " I look forward to our next vist together,...?" He paused fo a moment so I could tell him my name.

"S-S-Sakura Haruno" Forget my hand my face must have been the color of my hair by now. I had a strong feeling he was enjoying this.

I felt his lips curve into another smirk as he said " Very well, till next time Sakura" Man he's sexy! You should have heard it when he said Sakura, it was in such a deep, husky voice I almost melted into putty right then. I eventually straightened up and went back to my original seat where I am no writing this. So please Kakashi-sensei, don't tell no one about this...

Sakura

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**So there it is! I'm so sorry it took so long to update and I really have no reason and I feel awful!**

**I'm also sorry there is a lot of misspellings. Please be gentle and review! My b-day's on June 6 and I wanted to give you guys a present so I updated. So is there any suggestions? By the way Ino's Pov will probably be in the next one...maybe, hopefully anyways. I also made the chapter a lot longer.**

**Ja ne for now,**

**angel-temptations**


End file.
